


Fishy Cuisine

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [69]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Culture Shock, Drabble, First Time, Following Fate, Food, Food Issues, Gen, Prompt Fic, Qunari fish sauce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promptfic. Asari, Isabela and Varric: patis *shot*, the various delicacies of Par Vollen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fishy Cuisine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Following Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/292562) by [Taffia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taffia/pseuds/Taffia). 



> Asari is from Taffia's Following Fate.

“If I wanted to taste darkspawn piss, I could have got some fresh from the Deep Roads. So to speak,” Varric winces, staring accusingly at the fragrant brown splashes on top of his qunoa.

“It’s not all that bad, Varric,” says Isabela, munching with the air of an epicure. “I’ve had to choke down worse things in the middle of the ocean. Though I wonder at anyone who lets their fish rot on _purpose_.”

“Scoff all you want,” Asari chides the two, “but you’ll find many Qunari who consider the taste of fish sauce to be heartwarming. It’s never been my favourite, but—” she digs in happily. “—it _does_ remind me of home.”

“If Orzammar smells like this, thank Andraste we left,” says Varric, but cleans his plate.


End file.
